


Unexpected News

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor, Pregnant Eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor is pregnant, sent by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It is a few weeks after King Simon’s funeral. Jasper has been working with Eleanor to help find out about her father’s attacker, but they are not together.

Eleanor’s eyes abruptly flew open as she was awoken by an overwhelming feeling of nausea, deep in her stomach. She hastily dragged off her bed covers and dashed to the bathroom, just before her body was over taken by violent retching. She had been feeling dreadful for the past week and what had started out as regular vomiting had now turned to retching as she was struggling to keep food down. She was exhausted and plagued with headaches but she knew she didn’t have the luxury of time to stay in bed and rest; she needed to help with finding out the identity of her father’s attacker.

After wiping her face and cleaning her teeth she made her way back into her bedroom and over to the sofa which Jasper was asleep on, snoring softly. After long days of examining video footage and collecting information Eleanor allowed him to sleep in her room so that he could get the rest she knew he needed. It also made her feel safer having him near her at night, but she certainly wasn’t about to tell him that.

‘Hey, wake up,’ she shouted, nudging his legs. Jasper shifted slightly before slowly opening his eyes.

‘Alright, okay. I’m awake,’ he murmured, rising into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. ‘What time is it?’

‘Nearly 7:30,’ she replied, making her way back over to her bed to get her phone.

‘Why have you been getting up so early recently? It’s not like you. You must be shattered, I know I am,’ he asked her, buttoning up his white shirt and pushing his feet into his shoes.  
When she didn’t answer Jasper stood up and hesitantly walked towards her before placing his hand under her chin to force her head up so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. ‘Are you okay? Are you having trouble sleeping?’ he asked her gently.

Eleanor quickly tugged her head out of his grasp and looked away, the tenderness and concern in his voice making her heart race, ‘I’ve just been feeling a bit under the weather recently, but I’m fine.’

‘Maybe you should see a doctor, do you want me to get you somebody?’

‘No I’m fine, they’ll just tell me to rest. Just forget about it okay?’ she snapped and not wanting to push the subject and make her angry, Jasper agreed.

A few hours later, when Jasper, Marcus and her brother were bent over some pixelated photographs in Ted’s office, Eleanor felt a sudden twinge of pain in her stomach and back. Her body had been aching all day and she knew she shouldn’t be wearing the ridiculously tall heels she had on, but she just wanted to carry on as normal. She didn’t want the investigation to stop or slow down because she had got the flu.

Deciding it would be best for her to go and sit somewhere quietly she slowly edged out of the room and into the elevator to return to her bedroom. Once she got there she went straight to her closet to change into some more comfortable clothes.

However, as she was changing she felt a sudden bought of nausea again and this time she barely made it to the bathroom in time. Crumpled on the heated, tiled floor of her bathroom she finally admitted defeat and pulled her phone out of her pocket to ring the new family doctor. By the time he had arrived Eleanor was sitting on top of her bed, a blanket wrapped around her.

‘So, another bad hangover your Highness?’ the doctor drawled as he entered the room, a disapproving look on his old, wrinkled face.

‘I had enough judgement from the last guy, I don’t need it from you too doc,’ she replied instantly. ‘And I haven’t had a drink in weeks for your information; the smell keeps making me heave.’

Furrowing his brows as he sat down to inspect her, the doctor asked, ‘Hmm, very unusual for you. Have you been getting any tenderness in your stomach?’

‘It’s quite sore, but I think that’s from being sick so many times,’ she replied, taking in a sharp exhale of breath as a needle entered her arm to collect a blood sample.

‘And what about your breasts, are they tender?’ the doctor asked casually.

Eleanor’s eyebrows rose in surprise and a blush spread across her cheeks, ‘Excuse me? Are you asking the Princess of England about her breasts?’ she asked disbelief.

Completely void of any emotion, as if this was a regular question he asked, the doctor looked at her face before replying steadily, ‘Yes because tender breasts are another common sign of pregnancy.’

Eleanor froze, her heart rate racing and her lungs struggling to draw in breath, ‘Wha- What?’

The doctor slowly rose from his seat and touched her hand reassuringly. ‘Judging by your symptoms my first guess would be that you are pregnant Eleanor. Could that be plausible?’

Slowly her mind tried to process what the doctor was telling her. She hadn’t had a period last month, but she thought that might have just been because of all the stress surrounding her father’s death. Gently, she gave a little nod of her head as it suddenly made perfect sense to her.

After doing a few more tests, including of a urine sample, the doctor returned to her room with a hesitant smile on his face. ‘Congratulations your Highness, all the tests came back positive.’

Sensing that she was still in shock he continued, ‘I’ll give you some time to think this through and to discuss the news with the father and then I’ll come back on Monday to discuss your options with you.’

Just as he was leaving, an alarmed looking Jasper ran into her room and stopped as he saw her, letting out a sigh of relief. ‘There you are Princess, you disappeared on me.’ Seeing the vacant expression in her eyes as she stared past him he edged his way towards the bed, sitting down next to her. ‘Are you okay?’

Eleanor opened her mouth but at first no words came out and it took her a few attempts before she could whisper, ‘Pregnant.’ She felt Jasper’s body stiffen next to her before he reached over and placed his hand over hers.

‘What did you say Princess?’

‘I’m pregnant,’ she repeated, louder this time. ‘The doctor’s just been and done the tests, he said that’s why I’ve been feeling nauseous. Looks like we could be parents.’

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glint of Jasper’s eyes and turned to face him, properly looking at him for the first time. His mouth was turned up into a wide smile, something she had rarely seen, and she was sure she could see a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

‘Are you happy?’ she asked him tentatively. She’d expected him to be panicked, annoyed, maybe even angry, but she hadn’t imagined what would happen if he was pleased.

‘Of course I am Princess! I know this wasn’t planned and I know it will cause a stir but I’m thrilled,’ he exclaimed before his smile fell and he gently asked her, ‘that’s if you want to keep it.’

‘I don’t think I could get rid of it,’ she whispered, an image of a young Jasper coming into her head. ‘I understand if you don’t want to be a part of this, raising a child is a big deal anyway without the extra pressures of royalty.’

Jasper shook his head in disbelief, ‘Listen to me Princess, I’m going to be here to look after this baby with you, we’ll work through this together. I love you Leni and I would be elated if you would let me spend the rest of my life with you building a family. Admittedly, I didn’t think it would happen this soon, but that’s fine by me. Whatever you want to do, I’ll stand by you.’

Eleanor felt hot tears roll down her face at Jasper’s sudden outpouring of emotion. No one had ever said such reassuring things to her and no one had ever given them their heart like Jasper was doing right now. It was then that she realised that she trusted him wholeheartedly, despite everything that had happened between them.

‘I love you too, Jasper Frost, and I want to do this. I want to build a family with you.’ As his arms suddenly wound around her in a loving, protective embrace she knew that no matter what, everything was going to be okay so long as Jasper was by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.   
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
